


i would choke in this drunken enchantment, you're my last and my only friend

by glassbones



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen, basically a Panin appreciation drabble, consulting husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/glassbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," says Holmes. He is wearing boxing gloves and the manic expression of a someone who has been awake for too long. "Punch me."<br/>"I most definitely will not," I reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would choke in this drunken enchantment, you're my last and my only friend

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sergey Yesenin's poem  
> set in between the first two episodes

"Come on," says Holmes. He is wearing boxing gloves and the manic expression of a someone who has been awake for too long. "Punch me."

"I most definitely will not," I reply. It's nine in the morning; Mrs. Hudson just brought the second teapot in. Holmes had been awake for more than two days.

"Please go to sleep," his grin is positively insane. Holmes, I decide, should be locked up. This _insane_ , dangerous man is going to box me into insanity and sleep deprivation.

"Case," breathes he. "Can't sleep. Come _on_ , Watson."

I sigh internally, pouring some more Darjeeling into my cup. The damned man is unbearable.

He watches me drink while I pretend I do not notice him.

 


End file.
